


Five Things Gojyo Didn't Tell Hakkai

by theskywasblue



Series: Five Things [10]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue





	Five Things Gojyo Didn't Tell Hakkai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauand](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lauand).



Gojyo didn’t like to keep secrets. Sure, he had a few, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed them. They took up space in his brain, and keeping secrets secret was way too much effort than he liked to put out. He preferred to live with all his cards out on the table.

Hakkai definitely wasn’t like that. And around Hakkai, it was sometimes better to keep your peace than let everything out in the open.

Gojyo never tells Hakkai, for example, that he still ashes in the beer cans when Hakkai’s not there to tell him off. It’s just force of habit, he can’t help himself.

That’s a mild secret, really.

He doesn’t tell Hakkai about how things were with Banri. Not because he thinks it will piss Hakkai off, but because he’d just rather not think about all that shit again. And he worries Hakkai will think he had his heart broken.

Speaking of...he doesn’t tell Hakkai what he really thinks of Kanan. That’s just asking to start a fight. Besides, he shouldn’t really judge, it’s not like any of that shit ever happened to him.

He doesn’t tell Hakkai about the things he said while he was half-crazy with fever and Gojyo was putting his guts back in – crazy shit gods and dragons, military strategy stuff and obscure trivia. He keeps that to himself mostly because if he talked about it, he would have to admit that there was something about it that seemed _familiar_

There were a few others, mild for the most part, stuff about unfolded towels and socks permanently lost behind the sofa – but the most important secret Gojyo keeps from Hakkai is how terrified he is to lose him.

-End-


End file.
